7teen: Chritmas Eve with 7TEEN
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep 6; CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: For those of you who loved Chritsmas Eve on Sesame street, Here's a parody of it, with some added 6teen plots to make it suitible in the category. The characters may act a little OOC, but doesn't everyone act OOC at Christmas
1. Believing in Santa

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**December 24th… 4:00pm**_

**_8 hours to Christmas_**…

All of us were given the holidays off work with pay, and nobody believed it when it happened but, we all had the exact same thing planned for Christmas.

Our family's had all rented all the cabins in the mountains for a wonderful Christmas holiday. This meant that we would all be spending Christmas together.

We were even allowed to bring our dates along with us, and all of them accepted gracefully. We all had a feeling this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

All we had to do now was wait for our family's to come and pick us up, but to pass the time. We, _The Band of Seven_, and all our dates were hanging out at the skating rink where Jonsey was working and got a staff discount for Skating hours.

"Oh yeah, skate that ice baby." He said over the rink's Pa system.

Nikki kept on trying to persuade Jonsey to join her. "Come on Jonesy, I've gotten better, Really." She said.

Jonsey eventually gave into her, laced up his skates and headed onto the rink, leaving his station completely unmanned.

Jude, and Star skated arm in arm up the rink. Serena was playfully playing tag with Wyatt. "Come on Wyatt, a skating turtle can catch me." She teased.

"We'll see about that." said Wyatt as he skated on trying to catch his girlfriend.

Amelie however was the most graceful on the ice, a lot of boys from the mall drooled over the sight of her as she pirouetted on the ice.

Too bad for them she was already taken by me, Mykan. I wasn't as good as Amelie was on the ice, but at least I could still skate with her side-bye-side.

Caitlin and Jen, since they didn't have dates jut had fun together. "I am so psyched about our Christmas together in the mountains." Caitlin said.

"I know…" said Jen. "It'll be so nice to get away from work for a while and not hear Coach Halder shout out--"

"MASTERSON!!"

The sudden sound of Coach's voice made Jen jump, causing her to slip and fall. "Ooh… that smarts." She moaned while rubbing her butt. "Coach what did I do wrong now? I'm not even at the Penalty Box."

"Nothing really." Coach said a little more calmly. "I just wanted to tell you I'm headed off now and I wanted to wish you like all my employees a Happy Holiday."

Jen suddenly felt stupid. "Uh… okay."

"So… Happy Holiday's, Masterson. Don't take up any wooden-igloos." Coach said and he left."

"That sure felt weird." said Jen.

There weren't many people left on the rink which gave us much more room to skate and showoff. "Hey dudes… let's play _Stop The Whip_." said Jude.

He formed the began of the chain in the center of the ice and Star grabbed a hold on his arm and began skating round and around him. "Whoa-hoa-hoa… rockin' out, Jude." She said.

Jonsey then joined in the chain. "Coming at you." He said.

Then Wyatt joined in, "Here I come." He said, suddenly the chain seemed to be going faster and faster. "Whoa, Jonsey… Not so fast!"

Jonsey's little brother, Robbie, who sadly Jonsey got stuck babysitting so their Dad and Jen's mom could finish packing without trouble, he got caught at the end of the chain.

"Hey, watch what you're doing." He yelled, but the ring just kept going even harder than ever. "Take it easy! I'm going too fast."

So everyone stopped the chain, but the sudden stop launched poor Robbie off like a racecar. "Look out!" I cried pulling Amelie out of the way as Robbie slid past us.

Robbie skidded right out of the rink and his skates were still as slippery as ever that he slid down the first set of stairs, crashed through two store displays, down another flight of stairs until he stopped right in front of the Ron the Rent-a-cop.

"Section 56, up section D, paragraph-2… No sliding in the mall." He said deeply as he held out his handcuffs, but then his pager started beeping. "Oh good, my vacation… Has begun." and he left without doing a thing.

Caitlin came to Robbie's aid. "Hey, you okay, kiddo?" she asked. "Alright?" said Robbie. "Let's go back and do it again."

Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief. "Ooh… I am so excited tonight." She said. "This is the night that you know who comes to town and slides down the chimneys?"

That's right… Caitlin was one of those people who a believed in Santa Claus. **_(Hey, I may be too old for him anymore, but I still believe, and I always will.)_**

Robbie, as annoying and mischievous as he was, he did still believe in Santa sometimes, he just usually pretended he didn't.

"Awe, Come on!" someone said from right behind them. It was Tricia, just looking to cause trouble.

"What do you mean, "Awe, Come on?" Caitlin asked.

"Just hold it right there, Lemon-head." replied Tricia. "You say tonight's the night that Santa comes _"Down the chimney"_ right?" he mocked on that one. "But do you actually know just _how big_ the inside of a chimney is?"

Caitlin did know. The inside of a chimney was no more than two and a half feet wide. So was a guy like Santa, who in Tricia's rude opinion, "Who's built like a dump-truck"… how was he going to come down all those skinny little chimneys?

Caitlin never thought about it before, but suddenly she had a thought. "Well… he just holds his breath and sucks it in." she said.

"Ding-dong, you're wrong." snapped Tricia, "That's like trying to get a basketball into a juice bottle."

Robbie had always heard of Tricia, but even he knew better than her. "So what. He'll just come through the window or the door." He snapped at her.

"Ah, ha… Window's locked, and the door's locked, shorty." said Tricia. "It's either the chimney… or zip!"

Caitlin and Robbie were a little struck at how it worked. "Well if I were you, I'd figure it out." said Tricia as she turned to leave, "'Cause if he doesn't make it… there's going to be a lot of empty stockings around town tomorrow morning. Heh, heh, heh. Merry Christmas."

Sadly, Tricia also had a cabin up in the place where we were going, but that was the least of Caitlin's problems. She just had to find out how Santa got down chimney's… or else all the little children wouldn't get any presents tomorrow.


	2. Fun in the mountains

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_5:00 Pm__… _**

_**7 hours to Christmas**_…

Jonsey just got fired from the rink for leaving his stand unmanned, but it didn't matter much to him. My brother Danny and his wife Sophie had called me on my cell telling me that the rides were here and was time to head to the mountains. "Surfs up, guys." I said.

"You mean _snowboards_ up." said Jen holding up her new board. She couldn't wait to try it out and see if her lessons would pay off.

"Well I can't wait to try this out on the ice when we get up there." said Jude holding up a skateboard with blades instead of wheels at the bottom.

"Now that's what I call a _real Skateboard_." Said Jonsey.

The bopped their fists. "Du-u-ude."

"Jude."

We all headed out the of the Rink, made our way along the mall as a cheerful song began playing over the mall's P.A system. We just had to sing to it, and the song we chose was "True Blue Miracle"

Outside at the doors, Wyatt and I were looking at the Christmas-tress for sale, trying to choose the best one each.

We all drove with our families to the Subway that would take us up to the mountains.

Star sat in Jude's lap sharing his seat, and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Caitlin and Robbie however were still bombed about what Tricia had told them in the mall earlier. They were still trying to figure out ways that Santa could get down the chimneys.

Caitlin thought he tied his big belt so tight around his waist until he was slim enough to fit right down,

Robbie thought he covered himself with butter so he could slide right down, but both ways seemed pretty wrong.

They were still thinking about it even when we al arrived at the mountain village where the cabins were.

Hot-springs, toboggan, and ski hills. The lake was frozen and strong enough to support the weight of skaters. Jude and Star leapt right onto it.

Jude stood on a small snow-bank and grabbed our attention. "Ladies, and Gen-tle-men. Dudes, and Dudettes. Bros, and Bras." He called. "Presenting: the Jude Lizowski official Ice-skateboard. Skateboards aren't made just for grounds anymore."

He scream for joy and slid onto the ice, and before he knew it his skateboard was working like a dream… except for one small flaw.

"Jude, you're going to far out!" called Jen.

Jude was headed straight for a patch of unleveled ice patches. He tried to slow down but his foot just slipped on the ice making him only go faster.

"WOOAA-HA-HA-OOOAAAH… DUDE!"

He hit a deep ice hole, was launched off his board like a catapult and fell… PLOP… into a snow-bank near where Wyatt and Serena were sitting by a warm bonfire.

"You okay, bro?" asked Wyatt.

Jude poked his head though the snow. "Guess I should've added some breaks." He said, and more snow fell on top of him. "Dude."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Usually Robbie would go pitch a snowball at Jen and Courtney, but he and Caitlin were really getting worried now.

"Hey guys." Said Jen as she came up to them, but then she noticed their sad expressions. She even tried to persuade Robbie to whack her with a snowball, but he didn't even move. "Caitlin… Robbie… what's wrong?"

Caitlin told them about Tricia and her thing about, _"How does big fat Santa Claus get down all those skinny little chimneys?" _

"And if he doesn't come down them, no one will get any presents tonight."

"That's what Tricia said." said Robbie.

Jen of course didn't know how either, as it never came to thought, but she did have an idea of how they could find out.

"Now let's really think about this." She said. "Who would know more about Santa Claus than anyone else."

Caitlin and Robbie looked confused. "The Elves?"

"Mrs. Claus?"

"The Reindeer?"

Jen shook her head, "No, no, no… _Kids_, that's who." She said.

Caitlin and Robbie thought that probably was right. So Jen decided to head over to the other cabin villages along the path and do a survey. "I'll have the answer, No sweat." She said sounding confidant.

"Uh, Jen…" her step-brother said. "I'm still a kid, and I don't know."

Jen's expression changed. "Oh. Well, uh… that's our first answer right their isn't it."

Caitlin and Robbie were not impressed.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jude was taking a bath to warm up in his respective cabin, and something seemed to be worrying him too. "Dude, this a real bummer." He said to himself. "Christmas Eve and I still don't know what to get for Star."

He wanted it to be really special, but he already got her a lot after she dropped being the Goth, Nebula, and came back to him.

Then as he dried himself off, he noticed a pair of headphones lay on the sink. Star's Headphones… Jude's folks had invited her to stay in the cabin with them, and she must've dropped them.

Suddenly, Jude had an idea. "I'll get Star a her a headphone stand to keep her Headphones on when she's not wearing them. Dude."

…

Star walked into the cabin. "Yo… is anyone like home or something?" she called, but as she walked forward she tripped and fell on Jude's Ice-skateboard.

"Oh man… that was close." She said, "Why, Jude would feel way low if this thing got broken."

Then suddenly she knew what to get Jude for Christmas. Bike Air-breaks to put on his board so it would slow down on the ice, then he'd have an accident again.

Jude and Star both thought their idea gifts would be great for the other… except there was only one big problem. Neither one of them had enough money to even buy part of those gifts.

What could they do?


	3. Trading what you love for who you love

**CHAPTER THREE **

**_6:00 pm_**

_**6 hours to Christmas **_

In my Cabin I was playing a soft keyboard solo, and Amelie was listening very deeply as if she was lost in her own comfortable thoughts.

Wyatt and Serena were also there. Wyatt brought his guitar and played along to my soft solo, and Serena almost became as lost as Amelie did in her own comfort.

"Oh, la, la… that was beautiful." said Amelie as she and Serena applauded softly. Wyatt and I high-fived each other.

We all turned to gaze at the Christmas tree I got at the mall, it really looked pretty all decorated up, and there were already a few presents underneath it.

"Ahh… it certainly will be sad to 'ave to take all this down when Christmas is over." replied Amelie.

In a way, we all felt bad that we would indeed have to take it all down and not see it again for almost a year.

"I always think the same thing every year." said Serena. "Sometimes I get in such a hurry for Christmas to get here, only feel sad that it'll be gone just like that."

Wyatt and I felt the same way as our girlfriends did. "But you know, we know of a song that can make you feel better, even when Christmas is gone." I said.

"You… girls want to hear it?"

The girls turned to us and gave us the _"What do you think_?" grins. I started on my keyboard, playing piano chords, but readied a recorded version of the song on the playback.

Wyatt followed with his guitar.

The song was about keeping Christmas with you all thorugh the year.

I touched the playback switch and the song began to play by itself with added sounds. Serena and Amelie actually did know of this song, and they took over the singing.

The song ended and we all snuggled close by the fire.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Unlike his brother Jonsey, Diego Garcia had a temporary job at the corner-shop near the entrance to the village.

Star came in. "Hey there, Diego."

"Oh, hey Star, what's up." he said. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you know… just doing a little last-minute Christmas shopping." She placed an item from the store on the counter. "And I think these Bike Air-Breaks will do nicely."

"Oh, really?" said Diego. "Well thanks I was wondering what to do with those. Uh, how will you be paying them?"

Now was the moment Star had been dreading. "Well… see Diego… I don't really have any money, but-" she reached down and put _her headphones_ on the counter. "What if I gave you these, for the breaks? Would you trade?"

Diego looked concerned. "Star?" he said. "_Your_ headphones? Are you sure about this?"

Star thought hard about it, and there was no other way to get Jude's gift. "I… I just got to have the breaks." She said.

"Well… if it's that important to you, here you go." Diego said giving her the breaks and Star handed him her headphones. "See you, Diego." She said sadly, and walked away.

The moment she had gone, Jude came in. "Hey, Diego, what's up Dude?" He said in a better mood. "I have got for you the deal of a life time."

"Okay, I'm ready, what is it?" asked Diego.

Jude held up his Ice-Skateboard. "It's a One of a kind, Dude." said Jude. "Strong skating blades, hard-wooden boards, I even painted it myself."

"It's really impressive." Said Diego.

"Oh… it certainly is… a work of art." Jude said looking it over carefully. "Well, yeah uh… I am willing to trade you this board for just a simple headphone stand. What do you say to that dude, are we cool?"

Diego thought it over. "Well… you drive a hard bargain Jude, but you got it." He said.

"Oh, sweet… thanks a million bro." Jude said sounding a little sadder.

Diego hesitated at first as he go the headphone stand. "Jude are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked.

If it ever came to doing something for Star , there was no stopping Jude. "Yeah, I'm sure." He said.

As he walked away he took one last glace at his Ice-Skateboard, and walked sadly away with his gift for Star.

Diego didn't like the way this was going. Jude and Star traded their most treasured objects only to get the other one and item that is intended for the object.

"Man, I better do something, before someone has a Blue Christmas." He said. He looked at the two items he was given. "Hmm… I think I got an idea."


	4. I love Chritsmas

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**_7:30 pm_**

_**5 and-a-half hours to Christmas… **_

Jonsey was ready to make a shopping list of all the things he might want to buy on Boxing day when all the prices were slashed way off.

As he used the electrical sharpener he began to ponder over all the things he could get… forgetting to take the pencil out of the sharpener.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions." Jonsey muttered to himself.

"Maybe I could get me a skateboard"

_He imagined Skateboarding with Jude. _

"Or maybe even get a set of black clothing."

_He imagined dressing up like me. All black from head to toe. _

"Or… ooh… this is sweet." He giggled. "I could even get my own facial piercings to really impress Nikki."

He didn't even think about what it would be like, "Ma. I got to write this down." He said, but when he pulled his hand away from the Sharpener his entire pencil was gone, even the eraser.

"Where's my pencil?" he asked himself. _**(Oh, Jonsey!) **_

_**Meanwhile, outside**_…

Caitlin and Robbie met with Jen. "So, what do you find about how Santa gets down the chimney's Jen?" Caitlin asked.

Jen looked at her clipboard. "Well… after all the answers I got, I don't think were any closer than from where we started."

Robbie and Caitlin exchanged confused looks. "Uh… in English, sis." said Robbie. So Jen decided to let them judge for themselves and handed them the clipboard. There were so many different answers.

One kid said "_Santa Claus goes on a crash diet every Christmas-Eve to lose weight." _

There were several others who believed about there being_ "Rubber Chimneys." _

Another one thought._ "He sends an Elf." _

One little girl said that _"Santa sneaks in with the rest of the relatives on Thanksgiving and hides in the laundry until Christmas."_ Most likely not that one.

Two sisters and their brother thought that _"Santa had very, very long arms."_

_"A Chimney-stretcher" _

_"A Fishing-Rod" _

Caitlin had seen enough. "Oh, no, no, no- This isn't getting us anywhere." She cried. "Here it is, Christmas-Eve, and we don't even know if Santa's going to make it down the chimney."

"What'll we do?"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonsey was trying Guaranteeing not to waste pencils again to make his list. This time he decided to use his laptop instead of making it by hand.

Once again though he got lost in his own thoughts, and left the Laptop running.

He was thinking about maybe getting gifts for his friends too. "Maybe I could get Jen and Courtney a basketball net." He said to himself. "Then I could kick them out in the yard once in a while and get some quiet."

"Maybe I could get Wyatt a new amplifier for his guitar, and even a microphone and stand too."

"Oh… and maybe…" he giggled again. "I could even get Caitlin some new dresses so she'd look even prettier."

Caitlin usually did look prettier these days. Especially now that her hair was longer and prettier too, and yet she still had boy troubles.

Jonsey decided to go for it and turned to his laptop. "Oh, Yeah, baby. Caitlin's really going to-" he noticed the screen had gone black.

Then he realized his batteries needed recharging, and he had forgotten to bring his plug for the port. "Oops." Was all he could say.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Robbie and Caitlin had persuaded Wyatt and Nikki to help them in a little experiment. "Okay… one last time." said Nikki. "What are we doing?"

Caitlin explained to them that they were going to pretend that Wyatt and Nikki were Santa Claus' body, and use a barrel as a chimney and see just how Santa would get down.

"Yeah… right." Said Wyatt. "It's sounds silly… I can't believe were going to do this, but we'll do it."

Nikki nodded. "Anything to get this to end." She moaned.

Robbie guided them to a little snow bank by the barrel that they could pretend was a rooftop. "Now Nikki you stand here." He said, "And Wyatt, you go behind her."

Wyatt and Nikki stood in their spots so they looked like a fat person's body. "So, what do we do now?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, you put your first foot down in the barrel." said Caitlin. Nikki did so, and then put down her other foot.

"Okay, now Wyatt you put down another foot."

"Uh… Caitlin." Said Wyatt "I really don't think Santa has more than two feet."

"And besides… it's really getting crowded in here." said Nikki. "I don't think we can both fit in here."

Caitlin persuaded them to keep at it, and eventually Wyatt and Nikki were both in the barrel. It was a rather tight, really tight, pinch, but they did it.

"That's it, we did." cried Robbie. "Now we know how Santa gets down the chimneys."

Caitlin jumped for joy. "EEE… we did it, We did it." She cried.

"Yeah… uh, but just one more thing guys." said Wyatt.

"What's that?"

Pointing out that she and Wyatt were stuck, Nikki said with a mocking impression. "Do we know HOW HE GETS OUT?!"

Once again, Caitlin and Robbie were stumped.

…

**_8:00 pm_**

_**4 hours to Christmas… **_

It was getting late, and some of us still had a little shopping to do before lights out time. Even though we were teenagers and adults, Nobody should be up late at Christmas.

Amelie and I were talking with Jen and Courtney near the way over to the little mini-mall just down the path from the mountains.

"Well, we'll see you girls later." said Courtney, "We have a little more shopping to do."

"Okay girls." I said.

"Oh, Jen… Courtney?" Amelie called. "Joyeux Noel."

The girls giggled. "Merci, Amelie." Said Jen. "And a Merry Christmas to you two." Added Courtney and they were gone.

As Amelie and I did our shopping, we sure did enjoy all the cheer and joy through everyone. "Ah, this only makes me love Christmas even more." My girlfriend said.

"Hmm, mm. I know just what you mean." I sad, and then I began singing song about how much I loved Chirtsmas and all the fun things there were to do.

I stopped to make a snow angel in the snow.

I even bought some extra boxes of Christmas chocolates for the friendly people we passed by

I even helped an elder old-man with his load of presents though a door.

Outside, three musicians are playing something that sounds like a combination of "Joy to the World" and "The Twelve Days of Christmas. A kettle like one of the Salvation Army's hangs from a nearby tripod.

So I gave them a hundred-dollar bill.

Amelie was defiantly convinced that I loved Chirstmas now


	5. Jude and Star, Aww

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**_8:30pm_**

_**3 and-a-half hours to Christmas**_…

Jude and Star were in Jude's cabin, also in their Pajamas and bathrobes. staring at the two wrapped gifts they intended to give each other the next morning.

"Well… time to hit the hay, Star." said Jude.

"Yeah… time for bed alright." added Star, but no matter how hard they tried to, they just couldn't take their eyes off their presents for each other. Finally, they snapped.

"Oh… Jude, I just can't stand it anymore." said Star. "Let's open these presents tonight, huh?"

"Yeah… why not." said Jude. They gave each other their respective gifts to each other, and Star let Jude open his first.

Jude looked as his gift, "Uh, how should this?" he asked himself. "If I could just slide my finger under the ribbon- No, how about a scissor-"

"Oh, come on Jude, just open it up." said Star.

Just ripped open the wrapping and- "Oh, Star… Bike Air-Breaks. Swee-ee-eet."

Star giggled a bit. "Yeah, I got them especially for your Ice-Skateboard."

Jude looked up, and sad fiddle music ran through his head, "Huh?" Star got the breaks for his Ice-Skateboard… _but Jude traded his Ice-Skateboard to get Star her gift._

"Come on Jude. Put the breaks on your board, I can't wait to see how they look." replied Star.

"Well… Star, the thing is you see-" but then he snapped himself up. "Hey! Wait a minute, you haven't opened up your present yet."

Star almost completely forgot, and tore her gift open in a split second. "Why it's a- It's, a Headphone-stand." She said. "Jude, this is so cool."

"I thought you'd like it." Said Jude, "I got it especially for your headphones."

The same sad music filled through Star's head now. "What?" Jude got the stand to keep her headphones on… _But she traded her Headphones for the Air-brakes._

"Uh… well Jude, I-" but before she could say another word there was a knock at the door. "Uh… Come in!"

The door opened and in came Jonsey's brother Diego, with two gifts in his arms. "Merry Christmas, Star. Merry Christmas, Jude." Jude and Star returned his greeting. "Hey I just came by to drop off some Christmas-gifts."

He handed them both their respective gift. "Hey what did you get Jude?" Star asked, but once again Jude was being silly.

"Uh, now should I untie the ribbon, or get a scissor-"

"Jude!" snapped Star. "Just open it up."

"Alright, alright." Jude said, he unwrapped the gift and- "Oh… My Ice-Skateboard. Awe, Diego, thanks a million, bro."

Diego smiled, "Don't mention it."

Star was most confused. "Jude? How did Diego get you Skateboard?" she asked.

"Never min that, Star. You just open your present." said Diego. "Yeah, come on, open it up." added Jude.

Star unwrapped her gift and- "Awe man! It's not-" but it was. "My headphones. Oh, I like totally missed you guys so much."

Now Jude was confused. "Star? What was Diego doing with your headphones?" he asked.

"Well… it's sort of a long story- but thanks a bundle, man."

"Hey, it's cool." Diego said.

Then Jude realized. "Hey, Star… I just realized; We didn't get Diego anything."

Star looked up. "Awe man. You're right." She said.

"You're wrong, guys." Diego said. "You guys gave me the best Christmas present anyone one could ever ask for."

"I got to see… that everyone got exactly what they wanted for Christmas." He then shot them a wink. "Merry Christmas." He said and left.

"Merry Christmas, Diego." They both said.

"Merry Christmas, Star."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jude."

This time, they could actually hear real music flowing through the air, perfect to sing too. So they sang "Have yourself a merry little Chirstmas"

They shared a soft kiss and then snuggled down into the sofa bed by the fire.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Since Jonsey was having too much figuring out a way to safely make his list, or even guess good at what the others may like for Christmas, he decided to call them up instead.

He began dialing up his cell-phone… but once again got a little carried away. "Gee, I can just picture how happy they'll be." He said to himself.

He imagined them hold their gifts… _whatever they may be_… and he imagined them saying that he was the greatest dude they ever met. Maybe even Nikki would give Jonsey some sugar too.

"OH YEAH!" Jonsey cheered, but he realized that he pitched his phone out of his hand, and it fell away. Worse than that… he could here it ringing on the other line, and then heard someone talking. _"Hello… anyone there." _

Jonsey smacked his head, "Oh, man! Here we go again."

He began scrounging around looking for his phone. "Hello! Hello!"

_"Hello."_ Came the voice over the phone.

"Yo, Op- Operator?" called Jonsey. "Hello! Hello! Anybo-" he spoke into the sofa cushions. "Hello. Hello! He- He-"

Suddenly, there was his phone sitting on the lamp-table. He reached for it, but accidentally knocked it off the table, and of all the place his phone could have fallen… It had to fall into a _bucket of water_.

The phone was busted. "Dang. Maybe I should send a telegram."

_**(Oh, Jonsey!)**_


	6. Come back Caitlin

**CHAPTER SIX **

**_9:00 pm_**

_**3 hours until Christmas**…_

Caitlin and Robbie were sitting sadly on the porch to Caitlin's cabin. Caitlin felt so bummed, she couldn't even cry.

She looked up and saw snowflakes drizzling down from the sky. "Uh-oh!" she said. "Well, you better get back to your cabin, Robbie, it's starting to snow."

Robbie got up and for the first time in his life, he actually tried to boost up someone's confidence. "Don't worry, Caitlin." He said. "Even if _we _don't know, he'll make it somehow."

But Caitlin didn't even move.

It wasn't until Robbie went away that she finally starting talking to herself. "We asked everybody." She said. "Kids, Adults, but nobody knows. He'll never get down the chimney."

A tear finally fell down her cheek. "And… No one will… get any presents!"

But then suddenly she had an idea. "I can figure out how he gets down those little-bitty chimneys." And with that, she zipped up her jacket and was off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jonsey was already on his side of the sofa bed he was going to share with his brothers, and man did he look ever grim. "Awe, Dad… I really wanted to try and get the guys gifts, but I ruined my pencil and I couldn't make the list." He said.

Mr. Garcia was hanging the stockings by the fireplace. "Well don't worry, son. It's not all that bad." He said.

"But Dad, I didn't make my letter." replied Jonsey. "My laptop batteries died on me, and I didn't bring the power-port."

"And then I tried to call the guys up to see if they did want anything or not, but then my phone feel into water and busted."

"Awe… I'm the worst best friend the guys could ever want!"

"No, you're not, Jonsey." said his father. "In fact, the way I see it, you've already. Given your friends the most wonderful Christmas gift by just being their friend."

Jonsey looked up. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

His father nodded, and then Courtney came out from the bathroom. "Yeah, and the worst give you gave me was becoming related to me." She teased.

Jonsey shot her a wink.

Just then, Robbie had finally come home. Courtney never saw her kid step-brother this sad before. "Robbie. What's the matter?"

"Caitlin's gone." Robbie said softly.

"Gone?" asked Mr. Garcia, "What do you mean she's gone? Isn't she in her cabin with her folks?"

Robbie shook his head. "She's not anywhere." He said. "She was acting really weird when I left her. I though about her, and when I went back to check on her, she was gone."

"Well don't worry sport, we'll find her." said his Dad. He woke up his wife, Jen and Diego, and they alerted everyone.

The search was on.

_**Meanwhile**_...

Caitlin had hiked a little ways up the smallest mountain in the area and sat on a rock. She lifted up her binoculars and had a perfect view of all the cabins and the chimneys in the village below.

"There they are." She said, "Now, I'm just going to wait here, and see just how Santa gets down those chimneys." She shivered a little, "BRR-RRR! _It is_ cold up here I don't see how those Eskimos can take it."

She made herself comfortable on the rock and looked around in the sky. "Well… it shouldn't be long now."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Everyone had heard the news.

"Caitlin's missing?" asked Nikki, "On Christmas-Eve?"

Diego suggested maybe she was over at the corner-shop. While Wyatt and Serena checked over by the hot springs.

She had to be somewhere.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Caitlin was looking at us through her binoculars.

"Hey. Look at everyone down there. They're all running around. Someone must be lost" She said. "Well I haven't got time to worry about that."

She went back to her rock. "I wonder… If I can solve just how Santa gets down those Chimneys, maybe I'll be famous too? BRR-R-R-R!"

She sat back down on the rock and yawned heavily. "Boy… I hope he comes soon."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt, Serena, Amelie and I met out by the lake, all shivering.

"No luck, huh, guys?" asked Serena.

"No." I said. "And it's snowing harder than ever."

"Oui… and it is really getting cold." cried Amelie.

"she could freeze out on a night like this." added Wyatt, but we kept on looking.

_**Meanwhile**_…

**_10:00 pm_**

_**2 hours until Christmas**…_

Caitlin had fallen asleep a while ago in the snow. Her lips were even turning blue.

_"Caitlin! Please come home." _

To bad she couldn't hear the voices over the mountains well, but she did shake herself awake, but only to look at the rooftops.

"Oh… Ah, no, not yet." She sighed. "Gee. What if he's stuck in a chimney somewhere. Or, stacked over Kennedy?"

She fell asleep again.

_"Caitlin!"_

_**Meanwhile**_…

By this point we had searched practically everywhere, and Jen, Jude, and Star decided it was time to visit the one who started all this.

Tricia was just on her way back to her cabin, when they blocked her path, and forced her backwards. "HEY! What's the big idea?!" she growled.

"Tricia!" Snapped Jen, "We hope you're satisfied. You had to start all that stuff about _Santa and Tiny Chimneys_, and you upset Caitlin so much, she's gone!"

Tricia was really concerned by now. "Well… I didn't know she'd do anything dumb like that." She said. "I was only teasing her."

"Teasing her?!" said Jen. "Telling her that Santa's not going to bring anybody any presents, because he can't get down a tiny chimney?!"

"I don't think that's teasing." added Star.

Tricia really was getting worried at this point. Even though she hardly ever showed it, but she did care. "Look, I'm sure she'll be alright. She'll turn up somewhere."

Now it was Jude's turn to speak up. "Bra, Caitlin is our friend, and she was once your friend too." He said with pride.

"She should be here in the village with us, where It's nice and warm, and there are people who care about her."

"But here is Christmas-Eve, she's out there alone somewhere in this big place, it keeps snowing, and it's getting colder, and SHE COULD BE IN BIG TROUBLE UNLESS WE FIND HER!"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Tricia could believe she was going to do it but, "Well… I'm going to find her, and get her back." She said.

She locked up her cabin first and then headed of. "Hey Lemon-head… where are you? It's me old Tricia."

Still, even with Tricia helping us out, we were no closer to finding Caitlin.

**_11:00 pm_**

_**1 hour until Christmas**…_

Caitlin had been alseep for quite awhile now on the mountain. She was half burried in the snow, her hair was freezing with icicles, and she just kept right on sleeping.

Unbeknownst to her that sleigh bells were ringing through the night sky.

She suddenly awoke, and looked down to the village. "Uh... oh... That's weird, I could've sworn there was someone-" she said. "But there's no one down there. Not even any footprints in the snow."

She rattled her head. "What a dream I just had! I guess I fell asleep." then she shivered, and her body was really getting numb, "W-o-o-o-ow... Boy, am I cold. I better get down to the village and warm up."

She dug herslef up out of the snow, and made her way down the path. "Oo-o-o-ooh... I think I froze my Rib-cage."

**_Meanwhile_**...

Amelie and I were walking Robbie back to his cabin to get warmed up a bit, but when we got to the door-

"Caitlin!" cried Robbie. He ran over and hugged her.

"Oh, hey Robbie." Caitlin said. Her voice sounded a little hoarse due to the fact that her nose was numb.

"Are you alright, Mon' ami?" asked Amelie.

"Well... yeah, except for my rib-cage."

I took off my shades. "Caitlin, where have you been?" I asked.

"Well... I went up on the mountains to see if I could see Santa on the roofs, but then I fell asleep. BRR-R-R, was it cold. I got so cold I decided to come back and warm up, but I'm going right back up and-"

I grabbed her by the arm. "Oh no you're not; you're just going to come in here and thaw out! That's what."

Caitlin put up a big struggle, but in the end, I got her inside my own cabin where the sight of all the stockings full, the tree all lit up and decorated, and gifts all over the place.

"Oh no!" cried Caitlin. "Now I'll never know! I'll never know."

I put my hand on Caitlin's shoulder. "Caitlin, do you remember what Tricia told you back at the mall today?"

"Yeah. Tricia said that if Santa couldn't get down those skinny little chimneys, no one would get any presents."

"Well, just look around you." said Amelie, "Does it look to you like no one is going to get any presents, eh?"

Cailtin looked around and there was not a corner she saw that didn't have a gift or two. "No... but, it's incredible." she cried. "How did he do it?"

"Well why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well, becasue it's important, Mykan."

I shook my head. "No Caitlin... that's not what's important. Was is imortant is- Well, we lost you tonight, and we were all very worried about you. Now we have you back safe and sound... and were all together agian for Christmas."

Caitlin smiled. Amelie wiped a tear from her eye. and Robbie had a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly, someone called from the door. "Knock-Knock... I hear the lemon-girl's back."

"Sure, Tricia... come on in." said Robbie.

Tricia came in with a smile on her face. "Hey, you... I'm really glad you're okay." she said.

"Really Tricia?"

She nodded. "And also, I got a question for you."

"Huh?"

"How do you think the Easter-Bunny can hide all those eggs in one night?"

"TRICIA!" we all snapped.

**_12:00 Midnight._**

**_CHRISTMAS DAY._**

Everyone had gathered back int he village and found Caitlin was alright. Many hugs and "We were so worried" compliments were exchanged towards her.

But Caitlin finally knows what the true meaning of Christmas is really about. **_(You... have a Merry Christmas too)_**


End file.
